


Together

by TheProudPrincess



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex and willie being cute, Comfort, Cute Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Hollywood sign romance, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, bc obviously willie is rebellious, date not a date, ghost boyfriends, like they deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheProudPrincess/pseuds/TheProudPrincess
Summary: Prompt: Willex+is something bothering you?Willie helps Alex with some of his worries.
Relationships: Alex & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 274





	Together

Alex was more or less happy. They were free from Caleb and they could hug Julie now, which was pretty cool. He loved Luke and Reggie; they were his family. But their hugging skills? They needed some work. Julie though? Her hugs were the greatest. They were just so warm and loving. After their show at the Orpheum, he found himself hugging her endlessly even when it was clear there was no reason for a hug. He didn’t care. He just loved being able to hug her. 

Everything seemed great. The band was closer than ever. Luke was glued to Julie now that they could touch (Luke thinks no one else notices, but everyone notices. Well, everyone except maybe Julie). Reggie is back to hanging out with Ray (they’re weirdly in sync now for only one out of two persons existing. It’s quite scary sometimes). And Alex?

He was hanging out with Willie most days. He showed Alex all of his favorite spots in L.A. Some more empty art museums, Justin Bieber’s empty pool (Alex still didn’t know who that was, but he liked seeing Willie’s face light up when he showed him the spot), a secret spot on the beach. They were endless and Alex loved every one of them. 

He should be happy, shouldn't he? Spending time with Willie, being able to hug Julie, his family being more than content (despite being dead). But, there was something stopping him from being truly happy. 

“Hey, Alex. Is something bothering you?” Willie snapped Alex out of his thoughts. They were sitting on the top of the "W" on the Hollywood sign. No. Really. If it’s one thing that Alex has learned about Willie it’s that he’s living his afterlife to the fullest and goes places that lifers wouldn’t be able to for obvious reasons because well, those reasons don’t apply to you when you’re in the afterlife. 

And that was one of the things that attracted Alex to him. Alex wasn’t like that. He’s sitting on. top of the Hollywood sign, the most beautiful view next to him, uh, in front of him, and he can’t help, but worry. Worry that all lifers will suddenly gain the ability to see them and they’ll get in trouble. Worry either of them will suddenly disappear altogether. Worry that, even though all of them escaped, Caleb will come after them. 

"Alex," Willie repeated. It was then, that Alex had realized he had been zoning out. 

"Hmm?" Alex hummed.   
"I uh, asked if something was bothering you. You've been spaced out for like the past five minutes," Willie explained. Alex felt his lips part; he didn't think Willie would notice. Well, even Alex himself didn't notice, but that's besides the point. Luke and Reggie only notice Alex is freaking out when he paces the room; they don't look at him carefully enough to notice him space out. It was--nice. Having Willie notice him like that. But, Alex didn't know if he should tell him everything that's going on in his mind. 

It wasn't that he didn't trust Willie, no, no, no, that wasn't even part of the question, it was more that he didn't want to bore him or stress him out with all of his racing thoughts. Plus, he knew he shouldn't have to worry. Everything was fine. 

"Uh yeah no. Everything is-fine" Alex stuttered. He found himself stuttering around Willie constantly and he kicked himself in the head for it. It was Willie. There was no need to be nervous. Willie pursed his lips and drooped his shoulders. 

"C'mon, Alex. I can tell when something is bothering you. I only asked to be polite. Just, tell me what it is. You know you can tell me anything," he said softly, turning his body towards Alex, his knee brushing against Alex's. Alex couldn't help, but look down at their connected knees, his cheeks feeling warm. He sighed out of defeat.

"It's just--do you ever worry? Because for me, I feel like I'm worrying constantly, you know? Like, what if people can suddenly see us like Julie can. Or what if the Hollywood sign just starts giving out and we fall? What if Caleb comes back and takes you away? I just-I couldn't have that," Alex shook his head before it hung down towards his lap. 

"Hey, hey, look at me," Willie demands softly, placing his hands on Alex's shoulders and directing his head to look him in the eyes. 

"Everything is ok, ok? What if all of that happens? It's not the end of the world, I mean you're already dead," Willie began, trying to get a laugh at of Alex. All he could muster, was a soft chuckle and a half smile, making Willie chuckle along with him. 

"If lifers start seeing us then we'll just make it like we're holograms, like your band. And if the Hollywood sign gives out, I'll grab onto you and we'll fall together. And Caleb-" Willie paused, swallowing back his fear.

"We'll figure it all out together, ok? Even if It means-"Willie couldn't stop letting Alex know that he's not going anywhere, but Alex had other ideas.

He kissed him. He got the courage and ran with it. He placed his thumb and index finger underneath Willie's chin and directed his lips onto his own. A soft kiss turned passionate, Willie's fingers lacing themselves through Alex's hair, knocking his hat off of his head. During any other moment, Alex would've freaked. He would've yelled for his fallen hat and immediately reach to grab it. But, in this moment, he didn't care. For the first time in his life and afterlife combined, he didn't have any worries in the world. All he wanted to do was show Willie that he was there with him too. 

And for a few seconds, minutes, hours? He did until they broke a part too soon for Alex's liking, both in need of air. Willie let out a small chuckle, his lips pursed together in that tight smile Alex loves so much. Alex rubbed the back of his head, not feeling his hat. It was then, that he remembered and he looked down towards the grass beneath them. 

"Awe, my hat! That was my favorite one!" He exclaimed. Willie laughed before grabbing Alex's hand. 

"Come on, we'll look for it-together."


End file.
